


My Camboy

by ttomlinstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Daddy!Kink, Fluff, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Positions, Pining, Riding, Sex Toys, Teasing, Top!Harry, Voyeurism, bottom!Louis, but not to heavy, camboy!louis, louis is in panties okay, major teasing, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttomlinstyles/pseuds/ttomlinstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright, I’m off to bed." Harry said, throwing his plate in the sink.</p><p>"No work tonight?" Zayn asked, meeting his eyes</p><p>"Nope, not tonight." He occasionally worked mid-nights at the hotel down the street. Nothing major, just sat at the front desk, doing his homework, while he managed to talk to one person a night.</p><p>"Gonna study and get to bed early tonight."</p><p>"Or talk to your camboy." Zayn laughed, turning back to the TV.</p><p>Harry just rolled his eyes and didn’t answer as he quickly shuts his door, locking it. Sadly, Zayn was right, it was Thursday night, and his favorite boy was on soon. He went by Twink6Tommo9 and Harry was absolutely smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Camboy

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt came from LarryCumsLoudly: Alright I know you lot are people and you've got lives too... But I was wondering if you could write a camboy louis one shot? I read the one that you have linked but it doesn't have any louis/harry smut in it. You're all really helpful and I'd just wanna like to to thank you for that even if you choose not to write this. Either way I understand and I loe you all! :)
> 
> Well your wish is my command darling!

"Alright, I’m off to bed." Harry said, throwing his plate in the sink.

"No work tonight?" Zayn asked, meeting his eyes

"Nope, not tonight." He occasionally worked mid-nights at the hotel down the street. Nothing major, just sat at the front desk, doing his homework, while he managed to talk to one person a night.

"Gonna study and get to bed early tonight."

"Or talk to your camboy." Zayn laughed, turning back to the TV.

Harry just rolled his eyes and didn’t answer as he quickly shuts his door, locking it. Sadly, Zayn was right, it was Thursday night, and his favourite boy was on tonight. He went by Twink6Tommo9 and Harry was absolutely smitten.

Quickly logging onto the site and saw his boy’s cam was active. Smiling Harry turned off the lights and removed his tight jeans before settling back, waiting for the beautiful boy to make his appearance.

_________________________

About twenty minuets later, he finally heard his voice.

"Hello my pets, miss me?" The boy asked as he slowly laid down on the bed.

Tommo loved to tease. At the moment, he had on dark red lace panties, with a bow right in front with lace stockings that matched and a bit of glitter on his chest. He hadn’t even started yet and Harry was already getting hard.

Harry typed in a quick message.

_Looking beautiful tonight - H_

Tommo looked down at his computer and smiled before responding. “Glad to see you’ve returned to me H, I’ve been thinking about you.” Tommo replied with a wink.

And Louis wasn’t lying. He had no idea what ‘H’ looked like but he always spoke so sweetly and respectfully and in this business that wasn’t something that happened often.

"So, I bought a new toy, would you all like to see it?" Louis asked as he pulled his leg up, giving the camera a good view of his half hardened cock.

Harry just wanted to rip the panties off with his teeth.

Louis watched as the answers flooded in, waiting for one in particular. He felt stupid that he looked forward to H’s responses the most. For all he knew, he could be some forty year old bald man that’s over weight and married.

_Can’t wait to see what you chose babe - H_

Louis smiled as he reached out of frame for the sparkly toy. Harry bit his lip, waiting impatiently for this toy. He couldn’t care less what it looked like. He just wanted to see Tommo use it. Finally he brought the toy in frame and Harry’s mouth dropped slightly. He wished Tommo could see his reaction and watched the boy smirk as he brought the toy to his lips.

"Like it?" Louis asked and he watched the answers fly at him once again, telling him how to use it and that they loved it.

_Love it, can’t wait to see what you do with it - H_

Louis smiled, sucking the toy into his mouth, closing his eyes and moaning. “I wish this was you.” Louis said, pulling the toy from his mouth.

Harry knew that wasn’t aimed at him, but he took it that way and started tugging at his cock slowly. 

Louis stood, only his lower half in frame, as he slowly lowered his dark panties, giving the camera a good view of his beautiful voluptuous arse.

Harry moaned as he watched Louis teasingly remove his panties. After all, this was his specialty. He watched as Louis reached out of frame again for a bottle of lube.

"I got myself ready a little bit ago, didn’t want to keep you waiting." Louis said, laying back, spreading his legs wide and giving the camera a perfect view of his stretched hole.

"Fuck." Harry moaned, thrusting up into his hand.

"Have I been bad daddy?" Louis moaned as he circled his rim with they toy, "Do you want to punish me?"

"Fucking tease." Harry whispered to himself. He loved when Tommo talked like this.

"Punish me. Fuck me hard please." Louis moaned as he quickly pushed the toy half way in, his back curling upwards as a few curse words escaped his lips.

"Fuck." Louis pushed the toy the rest of the way in making sure to make eye contact with the camera, to make it feel more personal for his customers. Picking up speed quickly, he moaned, exaggerating a bit.

"So good daddy, am I being a good boy?" Louis watched the answers flying in yet again as he continued. He sucked his lip between his teeth, arching his back off the bed.

"Am I allowed to touch myself daddy?" Louis asked, watching the answers. He would listen to the majority of them. A lot of them said yes, some saying no and then he saw the answer he was looking for.  
  
 _Your being so good, you can touch baby - H_

Louis moaned, grabbing his dick, tugging it slowly and he flipped the switch on the toy causing it to vibrate.

"Bet you didn’t know it did that." Louis said teasingly smirking at the camera.

"Fuck, come on babe, come for me." Harry whispered to himself, tugging harder and faster. He was done typing there was no way he could continue.

"S-so close daddy." Louis whimpered out as he turned the toy to hit his prostate.

"Can I come daddy, p-please I’ve been so good, so good mmmm," Louis moaned out quickly as he upped the vibrator. "Fuck."

Louis was coming hard about thirty seconds later, his back arching and his arm flying above his head as he looked into the camera.

When Louis’ eyes met the camera Harry was coming with him, shooting across his hand and chest while biting his lip trying to keep quiet. After a few ragged breaths, Harry opened his eyes to see Louis still on his back, the toy gone, but he took his finger, wiping down his body before sticking it in his mouth sucking off his own cum moaning.

"You made me come so hard daddy." Louis smiled at the camera, his hair falling in his eyes and his beautiful lips dark red from biting them.

"I hope I can keep my new toy?"

_It’s a keeper for sure - H_

"Glad I can keep it, now I have a bit of bad news for you all. I’m going to be out of town for the next week so I won’t be able do any cam sessions. But I promise to have something extra special to make up for my inactivity. Have a wonderful night my pets," Louis said, winking at the camera giving a quick kiss before switching it off.

____________________________

A couple nights later Harry was sitting a work, bored as usual. Just one customer as usual. He pulled out his phone changing the song before going back to his stack of homework.

"Excuse me" a higher pitched voice asked suddenly..

Harry looked up with surprised expression realizing who it was, his heart in his stomach when he looked up and saw the boy’s face.

"You okay mate?".

"Um, um yeah sorry, can I help you?"

"I need a room actually, for the next week. Have an openings? I can tell you guys are pretty booked up." The boy said sarcastically.

Harry laughed nervously, “Yeah, we have plenty of rooms open, any preferences?”

"Nope, I’m good with anything actually."

"Just one bed?"

"Yep."

"Just you or do you have someone el-"

"Single pringle mate, just me."

Harry tried to hide his face so Tommo wouldn’t see him smile but he saw, cocking his eye brow slightly.

"Okay um, room 104 should do just nicely it was just renovated, everything is brand new, even has a hot tub." Harry said, typing into the computer.

"That doesn’t cost extra does it? I don’t have much mo-"

"Nope it doesn’t, and all I need is your license and cash or credit?"

Louis smiled pulling out his ID. “Cash.”

"Okay, and you can pay half now and the other half when you check out if you like."

"No, I"ll pay in full now, how much?"

"Um, £225, but since my boss isn’t here I can lower it some, so £185 please."

"You don’t have too do that, I can pay the full amount" Louis said, handing over the money and his ID.

Harry looked down at the ID, “Don’t worry about it, Louis, I don’t mind honestly. No one ever stays, so the boss will be glad that someone is here.”

Louis smiled nodding in appreciation.

"I’m Harry, by the way," The curly hair boy said, handing Louis the rest of his money and ID back to him along with his room key, "If you need anything else let me know, I’ll be there the rest of the night and the rest of the week."

Louis smiled, “Thank you Harry I will.” Louis replied walking towards the long hallway, looking for his room.

Harry watched him leave, looking at his bum, Yup, that was definitely him. Fuck that arse. He was regretting picking up the extra shifts this week, but Louis just changed everything.  
  
______________________

That next night Harry was hoping Louis would come over and chat or that he’d run into him sometime that night but he didn’t.

But the second night he saw Louis in the lobby sitting on the sofa watching TV.

He just wanted out of his room for a bit, he didn’t know anyone in this town so he couldn’t just go out. His thoughts and eyes shifted over to the boy behind the counter. He was extremely fit, he had to be at least six foot, curly brown hair and the most beautiful green eyes he’s ever seen. His lips plump and his skin so creamy and flawless. Louis himself was 20 the boy had to be no older, fuck he hoped he was legal.

"Hope the room is up to your standards Mr. Tomlinson." Louis looked up at the curly haired boy.

"Call me Louis, and it is Harry. Hope I’m not annoying the maid to much I am a bit messy." Louis said, chuckling to himself.

"It gives her something to do, so believe me, it’s no problem," Harry smiles reassuringly. "I was ‘bout to order a pizza, have you eaten?"

"No, I’m fine."

"Have you eaten?" the younger boy asked again, obviously ignoring his protest.

"You’re not gonna leave this alone, are you?"

"Nope, you haven’t left the hotel, so I know you haven’t eaten much, if anything."

"I haven’t, no."

"Alright then, do you like pepperoni and mushrooms Louis?"

Louis smiled, shaking his head, “Whatever you want on it is fine, Harold.”

"Just Harry."

"Just Harry? Your mom didn’t -"

"Nope, thankfully. Excuse me a moment" Harry said, laughing and pulling out his phone, stepping away. 

Louis loved how nice and polite the boy was, kind of reminded him of H a little. Honestly

After the pizza arrived Harry grabbed some napkins from the small employee break room and joined Louis in the sitting room. The minute Harry opened the box he heard Louis’ stomach growl.

“Well that’s embarrassing.”

Harry just smiled, handing him a few napkins, ” Didn’t hear a thing Lou”

Louis blushed slightly, unsure as to why. He just shortened his name, for god’s sake.

They ate enjoying their pizza while watching a football match that Louis really seemed interested in. Louis explained how much he loved playing in school but didn’t try out for the team for uni, saying he wasn’t good enough to play for a college team.

"I doubt that Lou, you should of tried or try out next season."

"I don’t know, maybe."

Harry told him he was in school to be a teacher and that he loved kids but sadly he had no younger siblings but often stole his cousins”

"I have four younger sisters you can borrow." Louis said with a mouth full of pizza.

"Harry?" An older man’s voice called out.

"Oh hey, Mr. Hemmings, I was just eating dinner, sorry."

"No worries my boy, I know it’s a dead night. I’m glad to see your enjoying yourself instead of slaving over your books. I just wanted to let you know I fixed the plumbing in room 115 and you can rent it out."

"Right." Harry nodded, quickly excusing himself before continuing the conversation with his boss.

"I’m gonna get going home, thank you for picking up these extra shifts."

"No problem sir, anytime."

The old man smiled as he put his coat on. “Hope you enjoy your stay Mr. Tomlinson.”

"Thank you sir, you have a nice place here."

"Alright I’m off, See you tomorrow H" Mr. Hemmings said, waddling out the door.

Louis stopped mid chew after he heard the older man call Harry by the nickname he was so familiar with. There was no way this was the same H from his sessions. No fucking possibly way.

Harry cleared his throat, walking back over, sitting down next to Louis and grabbing his slice of pizza, not saying a word.

Fuck Louis thought, he was quiet now. Could it possibly be? How could Louis even start to ask.

“I think um. I think I’m gonna head off to bed Harry, I’m sure you’d like to get back to your homework and I’m a bit knackered.”

"Right, um, please take some with you. For breakfast."

"No, you paid for this Harry, it’s yours."

The curly headed boy takes a couple slices out shutting the box pushing it at him. “Take it.”

"Stubborn thing you are curly,"

Harry giggled. The curly headed boy fucking giggled.

"Goodnight Lou, I enjoyed talking with you."

"Yes, thank you for dinner. I will pay you back, just saying. I’ll buy dinner tomorrow"

Harry couldn’t hide his smile this time, his dimples on full display now. And fuck if that didn’t make Louis want to kiss him more.

"Sounds good."

"Night Harry." Louis said quickly, grabbing the pizza box and scurrying off to his room.

Harry watched him leave, and he let out a huge breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Fuck, he was truly fucked.  
  
__________________________

Zayn stopped by the next night on his way home from work. “So how’s work tonight Haz?”

"It’s alright, we have a customer, he’s been here about three or four days."

"Oh really, is he cute?"

"Zayn, shut up he could come out anytime."

"So that’s a yes." Zayn said, laughing

______________________________

Louis was getting a bit restless in his room so he figured he’d go out to the sitting room and watch TV there. At least he wouldn’t feel so alone out there. Quickly slipping on his slippers, he made his way out. Once he hit the corner he heard Harry speaking to someone so he stopped hanging back, listening.

"Whatever Zayn, how long you staying? I have homework and Louis and I will probably get dinner soon."

"Oh you’re on a first name basis and having dinner? Oh boy your camboy would be jealous."

Louis covered his mouth quickly stifling a gasp.

"You’re an ass."

"Hey, I’m just stating the obvious here, you’ve been watching that boy for a month or two now. You’ve never missed one of his livestreams. What’s your screen name by the way. Tell me. Something stupid, I’m sure." Zayn said, laughing once again.

"No, it’s simple and I’m not telling you, and if you’re gonna run me shit like this you can kindly bugger off and go home. I’m sure Liam wants to see you."

"He gets off work in ten minutes. I’m picking him up, good thing you’re not gonna be home"

"Yeah, good thing."

"So back to your camboy, tell me about him. What’s his name?"

"He doesn’t go by his name, he goes by a screen name and again why am I telling you this. Change of subject we have customers!"

"One! and he’s not even out here!"

"He could be anytime, Zayn."

"Tell me at least one thing about him that makes him so appealing? I’m curious to know why your so interested in this camboy."

"Hmmm, if I tell you will you leave me alone?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Zayn said, moving his finger crossing over his heart

"I don’t know really, he’s got really beautiful eyes and he’s such a fucking tease I can’t handle it. Keeps the entire session interesting. He’s extremely nice and when he smiles his eyes crinkle and it’s absolutely beautiful."

"And you got all this by just watching him on the internet?"

Harry nodded. “Yup.”

"I bet he dresses up in woman’s panties and shit, you’ve always had a thing for that kind of shit you kinky bastard."

Harry laughed, “He actually wore some in his last livestream. He looked fucking amazing, Zayn”

Louis quickly took off back to his room in shock. Harry was talking about him. He had to be. Fuck.   
Harry knew he was, and Louis knew who he was. Was this awkward or heaven send? Because fuck he couldn’t decide which but Louis wanted him. And if he didn’t leave the room he probably would of walked right up to him and took him right there not caring about his friend at all.

What the fuck was he going to do?

____________________________

Midnight rolled around and Harry hasn’t seen Louis at all.

"Shit." Harry whispered out loud. Did he hear him? Is possible that he heard the conversation between him and Zayn? He needed to know, so he quickly locked the front doors, and turned on the ‘No Vacancy’ sign before taking off for Louis’ room. He paced out front of his door for about fifteen minutes before he had the courage to finally knock.

"Coming." He heard the voice call from inside. The door opened seconds later; a shirtless Louis stood before him.

"Um, I was wondering if you were feeling okay since you didn’t come out, sorry if I’m bugging you. I didn’t mean to- I just. Shit did you by chance hear um…"

"Harry," Louis said interrupting him thankfully, "I’m fine, and hear what?"

"My friend stopped by, brought up some, um, some things that weren’t ment to be heard."

Louis smiled, taking a couple steps closer to Harry. “Like what?”

Harry took a couple steps back, but Louis kept following him.

"Just um things.. nothing important. So you didn’t hear, um, him." Harry said, stammering on, getting distracted by Louis’ closeness.

"I might of."

Harry’s eyes widened, “Shit I’m-“

"So you know who I am huh?" Harry didn’t say anything, he couldn’t.

"Do you like my shows?" Harry’s breath hitched as his back hit the wall.

"Do you like what I do in them, what I wear in them?"

Fuck it, Harry thought to himself. He knew the point.

"Yes."

"Did you know Harry? Or should I call you H?"

Harry’s mouth dropped open slightly.

"Yes, I figured out. From your boss calling you that to overhearing your conversation with your friend just a little while ago." Louis continued as he ran his finger down Harry’s arm stopping at his thigh.

Fucking tease.

"Do you want me Harry?"

The younger boy bit his lip, not moving.

"I wasn’t lying, I do think about you H and now I have a face to match the man behind the keyboard and I gotta say it’s not half bad."

"Really?.

"Mmmm, yes. So let me ask you again. Do you want me Harry?"  
This time the boy nodded.

"How about for starters, you kiss me and we see where it goes from there?"

Harry didn’t waste anytime.

Louis was taken by surprise when Harry flipped their position and he was pressed up against the wall. Louis gripped the back of head by his hair, pulling him back to expose his throat, quickly latching on, sucking a small bruise into his pale skin.

This fucking boy just pulled his hair, and is now currently sucking on his neck. Like, fuck.

"Lou, your room. Come on." Harry said, picking him up. Louis’ legs instinctively wrapped around his waist.

"What about the hotel?"

"Locked the doors, don’t worry we have this place to ourselves."

Louis smiled before kissing him again.

"Good"

________________________

Once Harry kicked the door shut, he sat Louis down next to the bed, fingers brushing across skin as they removed each others clothing.

Harry stood just in his boxers and Louis still had his trousers on. Harry couldn’t have that.

"Mmm no, lay down. I think I have something you’ll like." Louis said, stepping back, unbuckling his jeans slowly.

Harry’s breath hitched when he saw the white lace panties.

"I heard you had a thing for these, and I just don’t wear them on camera." Louis kicked his pants off and kneeled on the edge of the bed crawling over to Harry, straddling his lap.

"Do you like them on me H?"

"So fucking beautiful Lou." Harry replied, tracing his fingers along the seam.

Louis smiled, grinding down against Harry, leaning back and rolling his body, enjoying the sweet friction.

"You feel as good as I imagined." Harry bit out as the beautiful boy continued rutting against him. Harry suddenly held Louis’ hips, halting his movements,

"Lou you gotta stop, I don’t wanna come in my boxers and all over your pretty pan-"

"Harry?"

"Lou, get off."

"What? Why?" Louis asked, looking a bit hurt.

"No, Lou don’t look at me like that, I have an idea babe." Harry walked over to the hot tub, turning it on.

"You look great in those panties Lou, but they would look even better soaking wet sticking too you like skin."

Louis moaned internally as he stood up from the bed, walking over to Harry, swaying his hips sinfully. He sat down on the older boys lap, side saddle, connecting their lips as the tub filled.

Fuck, he couldn’t believe he had this beautiful boy on his lap, kissing his sweet lips.

"Wanna ride you daddy" Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips.

Fuck

"Can I ride you daddy?" Louis asked this time.

"Fuck yes, of course baby" Harry answered, lifting Louis, putting him down into the water, kicking off his boxers and stepping into the tub.

Louis eyes widened, Harry was bigger than he thought. Fuck he couldn’t wait to ride him..

Quickly straddling his lap, Louis brought their lips together as he pushed Harry’s hands from his waist to his bum hoping he’d get the idea.

"P-please daddy."

"Let me see you first princess, then daddy will give you what you want."

Louis stood, turning his back to Harry, showing off his arse. Smirking, Louis placed his hands on his bum, spreading his cheeks wide bending slightly. Harry moaned, so Louis continued balling the back of the panties pulling them between his cheeks exposing more and more flesh.

"So pretty baby, fuck."

Louis turned, facing Harry, smiling.

"And I think I might like the front a little more, but it’s time to take those off baby can you do that for me please?"

Louis nodded, slipping them off slowly, throwing them outside the tub and was instantly back straddling Harry.

"P-please daddy, need you."

"Alright, alright." Harry spread his cheeks wide, trailing his finger down to the rim circling it a few times before bring it back up the slit. Louis whimpered at the loss of Harry’s fingers and he pushed back silently begging for more.

Harry smiled as he brought his finger down again pushing his index finger in slowly.

Louis hissed at the intrusion and the rest of Harry’s finger slid in with ease.

"Did you prep yourself earlier baby?"

"Yes daddy."

Harry quickly pulled his finger out, replacing it with another before pushing back in completely, bringing a slight yelp from Louis.

"I think you can take two more."

Louis nodded frantically as he rode Harry’s fingers.

"Such a good boy." Harry purred into Louis’ ear as the smaller boy lifted up as Harry lined up two more fingers releasing Louis’ hip letting the boy lower back down

Louis breath hitched as the fingers breached him, it definately stung but Louis loved it. Welcomed it even. He took as much in as he could before halting his hips adjusting, letting his head fall to Harry’s shoulder.

"Alright babe?" Harry asked, worriedly.

"Yes, daddy, so full. So good." Louis whimpered out as he slowly moved his hips, getting used to the feeling. IF only Harry would curl his -

"Fuck!" Louis shouted, feeling a jolt of pleasure shoot through his body.

The younger smiled at Louis sudden choice of words when he curled his fingers, hitting the one place that he knew Louis wanted him to reach.

"Ready for me baby?"

"Yes daddy, please m’ready."

Harry removed his hand, reaching over the tub for his wallet, fumbling through it for the condom he kept just incase.

Louis snatched it from him, ripping it open with his teeth, rolling it on Harry’s length quite quickly before he straddled his hips, again colliding their lips as he grabbed Harry’s cock lining him up. He pressed the head against his rim, rotating his hips but not taking him in.

"Quit fucking teasing." Harry bit out, thrusting upwards, pushing the the head of his cock in all the way, catching Louis completely off guard.

Louis took a quick breath in as he impaled himself on Harry’s cock, causing the younger boy to grab his hips holding him in place.

"Fuck babe are you-"

"So full daddy." Louis whimpered out, tears filling his eyes but smiling as he kissed Harry’s lips reassuringly. Fuck it hurt so good.

After a couple minutes passed, Louis lifted up and sat back down quickly. Harry’s eyes rolled back as his head hit the back of the tub as Louis began riding him properly.

"Stretched you out so good baby but still so tight for daddy."

Louis nodded as he began riding harder, his arms flying up behind his head moaning sinfully.

Fuck was this really happening? Was this beautiful boy that he watched for months online now riding his cock? moaning his name?

Louis’ legs began to shake from fatigue and you best believe Harry noticed right away. Harry gripped the older boys hips and begun thrusting up into him bringing even more dirty sounds from his lips. Harry knew going against the water like this would tire him out sooner so he wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and lifted them up and out of the tub. The cool air slapped their heated skin causing them both to gasp.

Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, keeping him locked inside as he put him down on the bed.

"Daddy please, I n-need."

Harry began thrusting into him again quick and hard, giving Louis exactly what he wanted.

"Fuck you feel so good baby."

Louis moaned as he wrapped his arms around the back of his knees, pulling Harry in deeper. Harry changed the angle of his thrust and finally found Louis’ prostate because the next second later, Louis was shouting his name into the ceiling.

Louis wrapped his hand around his aching cock tugging at quickly, trying to match the pace of Harry’s quick thrusts. Noticing right away, Harry slapped his hand away replacing it with his own.

"So, c-close daddy."

"Me too, come with me baby?" He asked.

Louis nodded, leaning up to kiss Harry’s lips softly as he felt the heat in his stomach building, along with Harry’s thrusts coming in quicker, harder jerking his body forward each time.

"Look at me when you come, baby."

Louis’ eyes snapped to Harry’s, both of them sweating, their cheeks red and lips bruised deep red from kissing.

"Fuck, I’m coming Lou." Harry bit out as he thrust one last time before he felt Louis clenching around him milking him with every shallow thrust. Louis came next, spilling into Harry’s fist and between their bodies.

Louis could feel Harry’s cock pulsating in him. He let go of his legs and he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck as Harry bit into his shoulder riding out the rest of his high.

Coming down, Louis let his legs fall limply to the bed, his arms loosely around Harry as the boy’s body collapsed against his, smearing the cum further into their skin.

Louis buried his face into Harry’s neck, placing kisses and the younger boy pulled up, pecking Louis’ lips before pulling out of him. Louis hissed at the movement.

"Alright Lou?"

"Yeah, just sensitive."

Harry smiled softly, tying the condom and throwing it somewhere near the bin before falling to the bed, pulling Louis to him.

"That was amazing."

"Yes, but being all sticky is not." Louis said, untangling himself from Harry.

"No, Lou, let me." Harry said, jumping up, leaving the older boy to shake his head.

"Don’t think my legs could carry me anyway…"

Harry returned, cleaning himself up first then moved to Louis.

"When do you leave Lou?"

"Tomorrow is my last day." The older boy answered, opening his eyes in time to see Harry’s expression fall.

"You know, before you get too upset Harry, I only live a couple hours from here."

His expression picked up some. “Good, I’m glad we have tomorrow then.”

"Wait Harry what about the-"

"I’m the only one working tomorrow, no maid and no Mr. Hemmings. I’ll reopen it tomorrow after we wake up." Harry stopped, yawning.

"Good, now snuggle me, H."

Harry laughed, pulling Louis into him, ignoring the damp sheets. He had his camboy that’s all he really needed.

____________________________

"Hello my pets, miss me?" Louis asked, fidgeting with his sleeve, "Now I know I promised you all something special when I got back and I’m sure my outfit throws you off a bit" Louis smiled looking down at his uniform, "But I have a bit of bad news. Last week’s performance was my last."

Louis watched as hundreds of responses flooding in, asking why. He smiled to himself wondering what H would say.

"Well I have this cute boy downstairs waiting for me you see, and he’s taking me to my football practice; made my team." Louis blushed, still in a bit of shock he actually made it.

"Thank you all for watching my cam sessions; I had fun and I hope you did it too." Louis continued as he backed away for a moment looking out the window, seeing Harry leaning against he tree waiting

"Can’t keep him waiting" Louis smiled looking back into the camera giving a wink and a kiss. His last signature sign-off.

"Goodbye my pets." 

Harry smiled to himself as he watched the livestream go black for the last time. 

"That’s my camboy" 

 

Tumblr: [ttomlinstyles](http://ttomlinstyles.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> HOW WAS THIS ENDING? BAD MEH I DON’T KNOW! But I hope you like it. and the person who asked for it on LCL thank you and I’m sorry it took so long!! Thank you to Julia for the edit! 
> 
> Please give me your thoughts! Kudos also welcomed! x


End file.
